


Rebirth

by RiamuIkaSama



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: 4-E1, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Gen, Lehran's Medallion, Radiant Dawn, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiamuIkaSama/pseuds/RiamuIkaSama
Summary: The unified army marches on the Tower of Guidance under the banner of General Ike. On the first floor of the great tower, former Begnion senator Lekain waits for them with Ashera's Disciples of Order. The stalwart companions fight bravely, but Lehran's medallion writhes with chaotic energy, and Lekain is more than prepared. Above, even greater threats fight to defend the goddess who seeks to bring an end to the land of Tellius.A retelling of Radiant Dawn's endgame, with a few twists and changes.





	Rebirth

The once silent ground floor of the Tower of Guidance had been turned into a chaotic battlefield. A tempest of raging blades swirled and swelled, and the cries of war echoed off the hallowed stone walls. General Ike and his company of trusted allies fought wildly to break through the Disciples of Order that guarded the tower’s first staircase. Behind the wall of golden clad Disciples stood Lekain, the former Vice-Minister of Begnion and self-proclaimed chosen one of Ashera. He twisted his golden mustache and watched the carnage unfolding before him, his hairy lip raised in a smug expression. 

For Ike and his company, this was no longer about mercy. The world was coming to an end. If the army hesitated for even a moment, there may not be another sunrise for the lands of Tellius. Having steeled their hearts, the soldiers fought without restraint. 

Ike gripped Ragnell tighter than he ever had. Even through the shouting and the ringing of metal blades on steel armor, he could hear Begnion’s former senator shouting vainglorious falsehoods from behind a wall of armored soldiers. Even without looking at her, he could feel Micaiah tense up at the sound of his voice. Off to his side somewhere, she gripped her light tome tightly in one hand and cast brilliant flashes of magic with the other. A ball of light dropped onto a mounted Disciple and blasted him off of his horse.   
Elsewhere, a sphere of radiant sunfire crashed into the wall of golden steel that protected the former senator, but Lekain displayed his staff and warped out of the way quick enough to watch his guards disintegrate at the hands of Empress Sanaki’s Cymbeline. 

“You’ll PAY Lekain! I’ll turn you to ashes!” The young monarch shouted and did her best to keep the tears forming in her eyes from streaming down her face. She was so caught up in her rage that she did not see a Disciple’s axe coming down upon her. And the Disciple was so distracted by his own attack, he did not see the javelin that pierced his chest until Titania had already thrown it across the battlefield. The Gold Knight’s steed rushed over and Titania rescued the Empress by catching her robe, narrowly saving her from an arrow that hit the ground where her feet had been. Now riding as a passenger, Sanaki linked her arms around Titania’s waist. 

“A shame, little Empress!” Shouted the self-proclaimed chosen one. “Such a shame that the goddess has abandoned you in my own favor! You’ll not live to see her glorious new world!”

A massive hawk darted back and forth above the Disciples. He was too quick to be caught by their archers. Tibarn would dive bomb them, his claws crushing heads inside their helmets like they were made of paper. Blades of wind danced elegantly around Soren, and his long hair whipped behind him. He deftly avoided the strikes of his enemies. Kurthnaga unleashed his Black Breath, which brought ruin and decay to both man and steel. 

Like this, the battle raged on and on. Ike found himself with two arrows buried deeply in his shoulder. Without a moment’s hesitation, he grabbed them by their shafts and cried out as he tore them directly from his sinuous arm. Before he could even think to stop the bleeding, a Valkyrie came to his aid. Atop her own steed, Mist pointed her Mend staff at Ike’s shoulder, and the wound closed immediately. It left only a scar and a splash of blood running down the General’s arm. 

Ike nodded in thanks to his sister, but his countenance remained grave. He’d been hesitant to let Mist come. But she insisted that she was the only one who could safely carry the medallion. Ike shook his head. He snapped himself back to reality in time to dodge the lance thrust at him by a heavy armored Disciple. Ike buried Ragnell into the soldier’s helmet and the man was no more. He pushed himself to fight harder. To move quicker. The more enemy soldiers he could dispatch on his own, the less chance there was of anyone else getting hurt. After losing his father, Ike had vowed to protect his loved ones. He wouldn’t let anyone else die like Greil had. With a head full of steam and ideals, Ike wished he could take them all on by himself. He wished he could protect the world on his own strength. 

“Yune, what’s happening to Ike?” Micaiah asked the goddess inside of her. She watched the radiant hero in the midst of battle. He was completely surrounded by Disciples, but it looked as though he was more than a match for all of them. He dodged every stroke, and repaid the aggressors strikes one of his own. Ragnell’s weight crushed armor and cleaved through flesh and bone. He was not slowed down in the least. In fact, he almost seemed to be getting faster the more he moved. Before long, the General was wreathed in a brilliant flame. Blue fire sprouted from his body like an aura. It flickered and swayed as he moved.

“Fear not for the sword wielding meatbag Micaiah.” The Light Priestess heard the goddess’s voice in her mind. “I’ve blessed him with my power. But he’s able to do far more with it than I anticipated. His will is strong. That flame is nothing more than my blessing and his willpower cooperating.” 

“Feh! Blasphemer! Insolent fool!” cried Lekain. “Know your place in this world! An insect who challenges a god is to be smashed!” 

From his coat, the golden whiskered man produced a light tome that hummed with energy before he even opened it. When he did, the pages fluttered on their own, as though the sheer power within the grimoire was writhing, trying to twist itself free.

“Face your judgement, worms!” 

Lekain’s Rexaura unleashed itself from its bound prison, and the battlefield grew bright with its light. But it was not aimed at the army’s commander.   
Ike’s eyes grew wide and he cried out, but his scream was drowned out by the explosion of concussive light that crashed into the middle of the battlefield. It blew away anyone who was near, and when the light cleared, there was a wide circle left where it had hit. At the circle’s center was Lekain’s target. A Valkyrie, pinned under a dead horse. 

“NO! Mist!” The General hacked his way through the disciples as though chopping underbrush with a machete. Ragnell’s holy blade shattered weapons and tore through flesh and steel alike. He swung the blade down and it released a flash of blue flame that blasted away all of the Disciples in his path. He dashed to his sister and fell to his knees at her side. 

“This is the fate that awaits all who oppose the goddess and her chosen one!” Spouted Lekain. 

Titania dropped Sanaki in a safe spot behind Kurthnaga and rode to shield her commander from a wave of oncoming spearmen. She swung a mighty axe and toppled them like dominoes. “Ike!” she called, “Is she alive?!” 

Ike rolled Mist’s horse from off of her legs and cradled her in his arms. Light magic was truly a sinister weapon. It could kill without leaving a single cut or bruise. Ike’s eyes scanned his sister’s form, looking for signs of life. But he could not sense even the slightest breath in her. 

“No… No! Lekain!” Ike bared his teeth like an animal. “LEKAIN! YOU…!” Ike could not think of a word strong enough to describe the monster that sat grinning behind a wall of golden shields. The grieving General clutched his sister’s body to his own. He let out a calamitous shout, as though every muscle in his body was crying out in anguish.

“Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…!”

Klink!

From her listless hand fell a circular object. It began to roll across the floor, and without thinking, Ike reached out and grabbed Lehran’s Medallion. 

“No!” Yune cried out in Micaiah’s mind. “He mustn’t! The chaotic energy inside of it hasn’t subsided since I was released!” But Micaiah could only watch as it happened. Her heart was broken from seeing Ike lose his beloved sister. She clutched a hand to her chest and looked on. 

The blue aura around Ike began to change. It flickered violently and enveloped his entire body. Titania turned to look at him, and her heart was struck with fear. She couldn’t see his eyes. Instead, she could see only red pools of hate. All at once, Ike released another scream, and with it, the flames of Yune’s blessing turned from a brilliant blue to a blood red. Tendrils of red aura reached out and flicked anxiously. He stood and let Mist’s body to the floor. In one hand, his fingers were locked around the medallion like a claw. In the other, Ragnell, which was awash in red flames. 

For the first time since the army had entered the Tower of Guidance, Lekain lost the pompous look on his face. His jaw quivered at the sight of the monster he had unleashed. 

“Move.” Was Ike’s only word, and Titania understood. She flicked the reins of her steed, and it galloped right out of Ike’s path. If she had hesitated another moment, he’d have dashed right through her. Instead, the fireball that was once Ike crashed into the line of golden clad Disciples. Their shields buckled at his charge, and Ragnell punctured all the way to the tower’s floor. 

“Y-you…! How can this be!? Ashera would never allow this! What’s come over you boy!?” Lekain’s words were one part anger and two parts fear. Ike cleaved through the wall of soldiers protecting him. He clawed his way up the steps of the tower, his movements quicker than should have been possible. But Lekain was just fast enough to raise his Rewarp staff. He disappeared right as Ike’s blade sank itself into the blue stone of the tower where he once stood.   
Lekain reappeared behind one of the tower’s support pillars. He clutched Rexaura to his chest and gasped for air. His wretched heart pounded with fear, and his eyes could still see Ragnell mere inches from piercing him.

But Ike did not miss a beat. He cried out in rage, and the red flames surrounding him rose to a fever pitch. He raised his holy blade above his head, and the ground around his feet was struck with a wave of energy that knocked the charging Disciples off of their feet. 

“Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!” Ike roared and swung Ragnell down in an arc. The flaming aura that surrounded him was released in a single blast. As tall as the room itself, the flames crashed into the pillar that had failed to hide Lekain. 

“Gaaaaah…!” The duke of Gaddos cried his last as the pillar was demolished. It did not fall like a tree. Instead, it was reduced to rubble while it still stood, and parts of the ceiling came crashing down with it. The thunderous sound of falling stone overtook the battle that raged within the tower, and the quake it caused blew everyone, friend and foe alike, to the ground. 

A story above, Levail and his men were knocked over as well. Only Zelgius managed to fall to a knee and avoid being floored.   
Two stories above, the dragons of Goldoa barely retained their footing. The Dragon King himself marveled at the event. “What on earth is happening at the base of this tower?” he asked. His advisor Nasir shook his head. 

“I cannot begin to guess, my king.”

Many floors above, Chancellor Sephiran clutched his chest. “That feeling of pure chaos… Yune, what have you done…?”

On the ground floor, a mountain of stone and rubble became Lekain’s grave. A cloud of dust as thick as a sandstorm took several minutes to settle. Scrambling to their feet, the combatants coughed and choked. Titania dismounted her horse, and strained her eyes to try and see Ike. Through the dense cloud of dust, she could barely see the blazing red flames that enveloped her commander. But everyone could hear him. Screaming like a wounded animal, Ike beat Ragnell meaninglessly into the ground. The heavy blade made cracks and fissures all around, but his movements were no more than the flailing of a mad beast. 

Titania knew she had to help. She would not lose another of Greil’s children this day. Her horse was still coughing on the dust. Instead of forcing it up, she clutched her axe and dashed up the stairs. Many of the Disciples were still unconscious, but the few that weren’t lunged to stop her. All of them were rent asunder by Titania’s weapon as she fought her way to the ailing General. Sitting in a crater made by his own blade, Ike held his head, the medallion still clutched tightly in his fingers. 

Titania had to act quickly. If he considered her a threat in this state of madness, he might kill her too. Greil had warned her of the medallion’s properties, and the consequences that fall upon those who don’t handle it properly. 

In one motion, the armored woman rushed to Ike’s side. He turned his bloody gaze upon her, but she already had her axe in the air. 

“Forgive me Ike!” 

And the flat of Titania’s axe smashed into Ike’s head. He was instantly knocked unconscious and his fingers released the medallion. The Fire Emblem clattered to the floor. The red flames around him died down, and soon, his body lay calm. 

Titania collapsed to her knees. Her axe clanked onto the tiled ground beneath her. She buried her face in her hands, and her scarlet hair fell disheveled all around her. Exhausted and heartbroken, Titania began to sob.

None dared approach her. The battle had been won. 

And once more, the Tower of Guidance was silent.


End file.
